Save Me
by netter44
Summary: After losing the state champion game the varsity team wants revenge in the most brutal way. Warning for sexual assault and language
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Warning this story contains mention of rape and probably more mature themes as I continue to write. Read with caution**  
**Disclaimer: Mighty Ducks belongs to Disney **

Charlie walked into his dorm room full of excitement. It was a Friday evening; he had no homework to do or any upcoming exams to study for. It was just a weekend for fun and relaxation. Most of all, he was excited for the school bonfire. The Eden Hall Warriors and the Ducks had both just finished their seasons, so practice was over with for a few weeks. The Ducks were victorious being undefeated this season as well the won over varsity, but the Warriors were not so lucky. They had managed to place second in state after a grueling and nerve-racking game. Many of the players and fans were very upset about the loss and found anyone or anything to blame it on. All the ducks knew to stay away from the varsity team until things blew over, especially Adam

Entering the door, Charlie frowned as he saw his roommate, Adam, sitting at his desk wearing gray sweats and an old tee studying for who knows what instead of getting ready for the bonfire that starts in less than an hour.

Aren't you supposed to be getting ready?" asked Charlie flopping on his bed.

"I'm not going" Adam stated not even bothering to look up from his book

Charlie looked at him in disbelief. This event was the highlight of the school year, better than all the cheesy dances and lame pep rallies. It's a chance to celebrate the sports teams and get drunk on cheap booze that someone always manages to sneak in.

"Common Banksie you gotta go. Everyone will be expecting you. Plus, who knows you may even meet a cute girl this time." Charlie winked. Charlie hoped that if Adam went, it would also get the boy to relax some. He had been too stressed over varsity gunning for him for revenge so, he just stayed either in his dorm or the library studying

Adam didn't reply he just kept reading from his book, taking the occasional note. With a sigh Charlie got up and started looking through his closet for something decent to wear, then grabbed a towel to shower and get ready for tonight.

Twenty minutes later Charlie came out of the bathroom only to see Adam hadn't moved. He was now concentrating on that god-awful book they had to read for English. Actually, Charlie had no idea how the book was because he hadn't bothered even looking at the first page.

Studying Adam for a few seconds, a he formed a plan. He quickly went to Adam's drawers and pulled out the first Cake-eater wardrobe he could grab then snuck over to where Adam was sitting. He knew he had to be quick to be successful, so he quickly grabbed the book out of Adam's hand and threw the clothes he picked out for him on top of Adam's notes.

"What the Hell man?" Adam barked.

"You'll get the book back after and ONLY after you change clothes and go to the bonfire tonight" smirked Charlie

"I told you I wasn't going." Adam barked

"Look, if I know you, which I do, you're gonna spend your entire night up here working on some stupid English assignment that isn't even due for weeks then probably go over hockey plays that you know like the back of your hand until about 11:30 and go to bed and you will do this tomorrow night and every other night that follows. You're like clockwork man. You need to have some fun in your life not just sit in the dorm and do God knows what. Me being the loving Captain that I am, am about to change that. So, you're going."

Adam didn't say anything. He just glared at Charlie. He knew he wouldn't win, plus Charlie was right, but he wanted to get ahead on all the assignments so he could work more on his hockey training in the off season.

"fine I'll go, but only for like an hour and I want my book back" Adam said after a minute. Charlie looked like Adam just told him he won a million dollars.

"hurry or we are going to be late"

Almost fifteen minutes later they left the dorms and started walking to the bonfire.


	2. Chapter 2

"Charlie, Banks over here" yelled Julie as the Ducks spotted their captain and best player. All of the Ducks were already gathered around the field.

"Sorry we're late, somebody took forever getting ready" Charlie piped hitting Adam playfully.

"Remember an hour and I'm out, and I want my book back" Adam replayed coldly

"Jesus Banksie, you need to learn to relax a little, be a kid, you have the entire weekend to study and besides, oh look food, come on I'm starving!" everyone chuckled, Charlie mind was sincere one second and easily distracted the next. He was also almost as bad as Goldberg when it came to food.

Two hours later, the students of Eden Hall were happily partying. Luis, Dwayne, Russ, Goldberg and Avermen were grouped around annoying every girl looking in their direction, while the Bash Brothers were playing drinking games and trying to see who would get wasted first. Everyone else was scattered around enjoying themselves. Even Adam, who was thoroughly shocked that he even stayed this long, that was until he started listening in on other people's conversations. Some were just mindless gossip and jokes but then started listening to a group of seniors talk about the state champion game he started to feel uneasy.

"honestly man, if they wouldn't have let the stupid freshman play then we would have won."

"Yeah, I heard that his dad paid the school or threatened to sue or some shit, so they had to let him play"

"I've seen peewee players with better skills then him. He had that last shot wide open."

"Probably thought the goalie was cute and his gay ass got distracted."

Adam didn't know why this made him mad, but it did. It wasn't his fault they loss the game. Yeah, so what if he had missed his shot in the shootout, it could have happened to anyone. Also, he had worked his butt off to get to were he was, it wasn't even his fault that he was on varsity. Coach Orion had put him back on varsity after the JV/Varsity match, saying he was too skilled to be on JV. It was easier to blame what they could verses accepting that the St. Paul Wildcats were a good team. Still, Adam did his best to avoid the people looking for revenge. The gay comment hit him kind of hard though. He didn't even start thinking of his sexuality, he just wanted to survive high school and play hockey.

Getting up he started to go back to the dorms when someone grabbed his wrist.

"Banks, where are you going" asked Guy.

"Back to the dorm, I have homework to finish" Adam answered. Whether or not he was going to do homework was a different story. He just didn't want to be around people anymore with the comments still fresh in his head.

"Dude the party is just getting started, I heard a rumor that there's going to be fireworks" Fulton yelled playfully fighting with Portman.

"And I'm sure that they would be great but I'm tired so I'm just gonna go." Faking a yawn, Adam started to walk off hoping no one would follow him. He just needed to be alone.

Making it back to the dorm in record time, he didn't even bother to take his shoes off and face-planted on his bed. He looked over at his desk and saw all his assignment. Mind too frazzle and the comments playing through it like a broken record, Adam tried to close his eyes and sleep away the night. After about ten minutes with no luck he got up, changed his clothes, and grabbed his ice skates, stick and a puck and went to go do the one thing that he knows will clear his mind, Hockey.

Since everyone was at the bonfire, Adam didn't see anyone on his way to the rink. He laced up his skates doing a few warm-up laps before practicing his shots over and over again. He was frustrated, every time he shot the puck it was perfect, but at the state game it had hit the goal post. Adam could have sworn it was the exact thing that happened to Bombay when he was in Peewees playing for the Hawks. Adam didn't know how much time had passed but he kept practicing until he could barely feel his legs. As he was changing back into his shoes, he heard the door to the rink open. Not looking up, he figured it was just Charlie coming to find him. He was about to say something, when he heard a voice that was definitely not Charlie or any of the Ducks for that matter.

"Mindy won't even look at me since states, she too busy playing tonsil hockey with that Florida Duck." Rick Riley, varsity captain and the very last person Adam had wanted to see, was talking. Judging from the multiple voices mumbling in agreement Adam knew he had at least 5 other members with him and the slurring in his voice also means they all were pretty wasted.

Adam just say quiet, hoping they would leave soon or he could slip out, but luck wasn't on his side that night.

"Well lookie here, if it isn't the lone duck that cost us the state title"

Adam could feel his heart beating harder. He knew what the varsity team was capable of. His body still had many bruises as proof

"Look Riley, I don't want to start anything okay. I'll just leave and act like I never saw you here, deal?" Adam said hopeful.

"Listen here you little bitch, I was hoping to get laid tonight. Me and the rest of the boys but your little mishap made all the girl here not even look at us" Riley spoke as he grabbed the front of Adam's shirt. The other varsity players nodded and made snarky comments. It took everything in Adam to not gag as Riley's breath reeked of cheep alcohol. Adam heart beating harder than ever. He was pretty sure that the entire varsity team can hear it to.

It was almost sickening as Adam saw something in Riley's eyes change. It seemed like a light blew out and all traces of humanity left.

"You know boys" Riley started "a screws a screw, right" before Adam could comprehend what that meant he was grabbed by all the varsity players and forcibly shoved towards the locker room. He faintly heard the first of the fireworks beginning to boom in the air.


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie eyes wondered the field looking for Adam. He swore he had last seen him talking with Guy and the Bash Brothers but now he couldn't find him anywhere. Getting up he started walking to where he saw some Ducks watching the fireworks.

"Hey, has anyone seen Banks?" he asked.

"Not for a while" Kenny answered, the remainder of the Ducks also giving short "no" answers.

"He probably is just getting a drink or finding a better view. Don't worry so much." Connie told him, trying to ease their caption. Charlie went to find Guy or someone who would know where Adam was. Luck seemed to be on his side as he spotted Fulton a few yards away.

"Fulton hey, do you know where Banksie went?" Charlie asked running to the Bash Brother.

"Said something about being tired and having homework. I think he went back to his dorm."

Charlie huffed. Adam seemed to be having a good time or at least he hoped he was having a good time. Charlie had spent the last two weeks trying to get the blond to relax and stop being paranoid about the Varsity players. He was a little annoyed that Adam would leave without at least saying where he was going, but something in his gut also told him something wasn't right. Quickly, he thanked Fulton and headed back to the dorms.

Opening their door, he was surprised Adam wasn't there. After seeing the slightly wrinkled bed sheets and the clothes Adam wore to the bonfire on the floor, Charlie went to the bathroom hoping to see Adam was just getting ready for bed even though it was barely 10 o'clock. Yet, when he got there nothing. He went to go search some of the places he knew Adam likes to go but still nothing. Anxiety building, Charlie went to get the Ducks together and form a search party.

Finding the Ducks wasn't hard, the entertainment of the fireworks keeping everyone stationary and the light glowing on everybody's face with each explosion. A soon as he had all the Ducks attention, he spoke

"Guys I can't find Banks"

"Dude you need to relax, he probably found some girl and went back to her place" Goldberg said winking.

"Yeah Charlie, that or you overlooked him. He might be back in your dorm." Guy spoke. The rest of the Ducks giving answers on where they though he might be. Charlie couldn't put his finger on it but there was something that definitely did not feel right.

"I think we should group up and go look for him, okay? I don't know how to explain it, but something seems off." Charlie pleaded.

"I think you are being paranoid beside the party is just getting started" Portman tried reasoning with Charlie.

"Lets just go look for him then after we find him you guys can go back to the bonfire while I beat the living crap out of him for ditching out early, deal?" The Ducks grudgingly agreed with Charlie. They knew he was stubborn and would keep persisting, so to get back to the event they did what their Captain asked. Setting out in small groups, they went to check every area they thought the missing Duck might be.

Half an hour later the Ducks regrouped with no luck. Anxiety now being felt by all.

"Come on guys he has to be around here somewhere. It's not like he just turned invisible" Charlie whined.

"Charlie, we've checked every place that he could access." Julie said.

""There has to be one place we forgot to check" Charlie retorted, starting to pace out of nerves. "Just think."

"Maybe he went home or is wondering the streets" Averman spoke

"Yeah, cause that's something Banks would really do." Charlie's temper was starting to get short.

"Like we've been saying there's nowhere else to look and besides we all know that he is either studying or practicing hockey" Fulton said.

"Wait, you did check the rink, right?" Charlie questioned

"Well we went by it, but the lights were off, and the door was locked, didn't figure no one was in there" Dwayne said scratching his head. Charlie froze then sprinted towards the hockey rink. He didn't know why he didn't check that place first. Adam spent so much time there that he knew how to sneak in, and the lights weren't on because he didn't want to get caught. The other Ducks followed close behind Charlie as he ran.

Just before he was about to open the back entrance to the rink, Rick Riley and 5 other Varsity players came stumbling out, reeking of alcohol with smirks on their faces as they saw the Ducks. Charlie didn't even think before he left hooked Riley.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HIM" Charlie screamed.

Riley wiping at his now bleeding lip. "Who?"

"You know who I'm talking about"

Riley spit on the ground then gave Charlie a bloody smile. "No idea who you're talking about, do we boys" he slurred. The remaining Varsity players snickering around him.

Charlie and the other Ducks pushed past them into the building, not wanting to waste time on arguing with some drunk Varsity players.

"BANKS" everyone yelled and started looking for him. After not seeing any signs of him, the locker room was the only place left to look. Everyone paused when they heard the shower running. Charlie thought that was weird, Adam usually shower back in the dorms if he could. When Charlie asked, the blond said it was because it was more private and bigger than the locker room showers. His heart stopping as he heard what sounded like a soft moan. All the male Ducks headed to the shower area, coming to a brutal stop. What they saw would give them nightmares for year. Time seems to stop as their hearts leaped to their throats. No one could move.

"Oh God"

"Adam"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Fun fact, I went home "sick" from school just to write this. 10/10 would probably do again. Anyways this chapter isn't that gruesome but still read with caution. Enjoy- Evans **

"Adam" Charlie breathed. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, no one could. The missing Duck was curled up naked on the shower floor. Water still falling on his battered body as it mixed with blood and swirled down the drain.

Reacting first, Charlie ran to the shaking form. "Adam, hey, can you hear me?" He asked turning off the freezing water. He squatted down and put a hand on Adam's shoulder. Only to receive a violent flinch as Adam tried to get away from the touch.

"No please stop" Adam croaked "no more, Riley, please."

The coarseness in his voice had indicated that he had been screaming. The other Ducks snapped out of shock when they heard the injured boy. They started to run to where Charlie was, but he held his hand up stopping them. The last thing Adam needed right now was to be surrounded.

"shhh, Adam, it's okay. It's me, Charlie. Varsity isn't here." Charlie spoke trying to smooth his teammate. Adam kept his eyes closed tight and shook harder, if that was even possible. Charlie saw this and tried again.

"Adam please just open your eyes. Varsity isn't here. You're safe, no one is going to hurt you." He pleaded trying to get through to the blond. Slowly, Adam opened his eyes and looked at Charlie. His breath caught in his throat, suppressing a sob. Before he could control it, he threw himself into Charlie's arms sobbing; too hurt, scared, and exhausted to try to stop. The brunette wrapped his arms around his shaking body pulling him closer. He felt Charlie's chest vibrating but couldn't make out what he was saying.

Charlie was stunned. He had never seen Adam like this. He wrapped his arms around the injured Duck, noticing that his skin was freezing.

"shhh, you're okay. We're here, nothing's gonna happen." Charlie said stroking the blonde's back trying to smooth him. This only made Adam sob harder. Charlie held him tighter and looked at the other Ducks in the doorway. Most of the Ducks were either crying or on the verge of it. The Bash Brothers looked ready to beat the first person who crossed their path into a bloody pulp. Charlie knew he had to take the lead and started giving orders.

"Guy, Averman give me your jackets. Russ, Julie and Connie go get help. The rest of you go guard the doors. Make sure no one can get in until help arrives." He barked. The Ducks doing as their Captain said. Charlie took the jackets and a towel someone handed him and covered Adam's body with them, trying to warm Adam up as well as give him some decency.

With the other Ducks gone, Adams sobs subsided a little. Charlie continued to hold him, whispering sweet nothings and keeping him as calm as possible. While waiting for help, he began to exam Adam's injuries. His torso was covered in large black and blue bruises. Some of the bruises looked old and he could make out some hand prints with the fresh ones. The injured duck also had cuts that ran in different direction, slowly oozing blood. It looked like whoever did this to him had a knife. Charlie then began looking at Adam's arms. His left arm had some bruising but other than that looked okay, but his right arm looked awful. His wrist was twice its usual size and bruised a nasty shade of black. It looked broken. He knew Adam must be in agony.

His eyes were afraid to wonder to the injured boy's lower half. He hoped it was just some cuts from a knife but looking closer that had not been the case. Charlie couldn't believe it. Tensing when the realization hit. Adam had been raped. Someone had taken his innocence, his purity. He was ready to kill the person who attacked Adam and judging by the name Adam mentioned when they first found him, Charlie knew exactly who had done it.

Charlie became angry, furious actually. He had a habit of letting his temper get ahead of him, but a whimper from the boy in his arms snapped Charlie out of his thoughts. Adam sobs had ceased but he was still crying softly. Charlie looked down at him. He saw another bruise forming on Adam's cheek and on the side of his jaw, as well as some dried blood in his hair. Using his thumbs, Charlie wiped at the tears falling down Adam's face. He pulled the shaking boy back into his arms and continued to rock him until help arrived.

It was only about twenty minutes later when Charlie heard footsteps approaching. He looked to find a pair of paramedics entering the shower area. He knew he had to let the people help Adam, but he didn't want to move. Adam had stopped crying almost five minutes ago and his shaking was slowing down. If he left Adam's side now, the blond would most likely freak out again. As the paramedics got closer, Charlie carefully unwrapped Adam from his embrace but kept a hold of his left hand.

"Hi, I'm Rebecca and this is my partner Derek. We're here to help you. Can you tell us your name?" One of the paramedics spoke softly, digging through a bag to get equipment out. The only response Adam gave was a painful groan.

"Adam, His name is Adam Banks." Charlie answered.

"Adam, listen we're going to need to check you over. Can you tell us what hurts?" Derek asked. Adam froze as they started gently touching him, seeing where the worse of the injuries were. He wanted to disappear, pretend that tonight didn't happen. He was embarrassed and in so much pain that he almost started crying again. He didn't have to energy to talk, ignoring the paramedics questions and kept his eyes locked with Charlie. As long as Charlie was there nothing bad could happen, Charlie would protect him. His hand was gripping Charlie's like it was his lifeline. He could vaguely tell what the people around him were doing, only hissing a little when they would hit a very tender spot.

Charlie stayed as close as he could to Adam as the paramedics worked, never once letting go of his hand. Walking beside the stretcher as they wheeled Adam out into the ambulance, Charlie was met with an array of lights and worried Ducks. He could see some police officers taking pictures of random things and some questioning people. Students were surrounding the building curious of what was happening. A voice snapped Charlie back into the present.

"Sir, are you riding with us?" Derek asked. Charlie looked at the Ducks,nodding at him to go then to Adam's face.

"Yeah" he said quietly before jumping into the back of the ambulance.

"We'll meet you there" Charlie heard someone yell before the doors were shut and they were racing to the hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I just want to say thank you for all the reviews and I hope everyone is being safe with this nation wide quarantine. Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long to come out... but I don't know. Procrastination at its finest. Anyways Enjoy- Evans**

Arriving at the emergency room, the Ducks were met with a nervous Charlie pacing back and forth in an almost empty waiting room. He looked rough, his hair was sticking out, his clothes were still wet, and his eyes were red and puffy.

"Charlie" Connie said as the team ran up to their Captain.

"How is he? Have you heard anything?" Julie asked worried.

Charlie shook his head, not trusting his voice. He couldn't look at his team's faces. It was his fault that Adam got hurt.

"Charlie?" Fulton spoke touching Charlie's shoulder.

Slowly, Charlie looked at his teammates. Some were crying, the Bash Brothers looked like they wanted to pound the next person who looked at them, and the others looked sad or scared. Before Charlie knew it, he started sobbing. Julie pulling him into a hug which quickly turned into a group hug. When they broke, Charlie sat down in a plastic chair with his head in hands.

"it's all my fault" he said quietly.

"What? No, it's not, no one cou—" Guy started but Charlie quickly cut him off.

"NO, it is. It's all my fault. He didn't want to come tonight, but I forced him to go. I should have been watching him, I should have checked to rink as soon as I noticed he wasn't at the dorms. I let my stupidity and selfishness get a hold of me and now look where we are. For all I know Adam could be dead." By the end of his rant he was practically screaming and close to crying again. The rest of the Ducks went silent, not knowing exactly how to respond. They have never seen their Captain this hurt. It was worse than Bombay leaving or Hans dying. It was Goldberg who was the first to break the silence.

"Look Spazway, it wasn't your fault, in fact it is no one's fault what happened tonight. We all should have kept an eye on him. Everyone knew the Varsity players were gunning for him. Riley and the other players should have known better. What happened, happened and we can't change it. But what we can do now is be there for Banksie and for each other."

Goldberg's little speech surprised everyone. In all the years they knew him he had always been the joker of the group, no one had ever seen the serious side of the defense man/goalie. Meeting Goldberg's eyes, Charlie nodded, still feeling guilty for everything that happened. Things went quiet for a while. The team bouncing with nerves. Every second felt like minutes and the minutes felt like hours. It had almost been an hour since Adam rushed through the E.R. and there was still no word yet. When the police arrived going straight to the authorized personnel only door, it put the team even more on edge. It made reality hit even harder. What had happened wasn't some prank or a bad dream, it was a real.

Half an hour later, the Ducks where surprised by the new face racing into the waiting room.

"Coach" Charlie screamed giving Bombay a bone crushing hug. "what are you doing here?"

"Adam's dad called me. He's on a business trip in Norway and can't be get back until Monday at the earliest," Bombay said keeping Charlie close. All the original Ducks knew after the Peewee Championship game, Phillip Banks had made amends with Gordon, seeing he was a better coach than the Hawks. He even hosted Bombay's going away party when he went to play for the Minnesota Waves so Adam could have fun with his team but still go lay down if his head started bothering him. The two got closer as the years went by and the Banks also became a donor to the Ducks team.

Gordon looked Charlie over seeing his overall messy appearance. "Charlie, why don't you go get cleaned up. I've got some spare clothes in my car you can have." He said throwing his keys to Luis knowing he was the fastest runner.

"But what if the doctor comes or something happens? I don't want to miss anything" Charlie pleaded.

"I'll go check with the front desk to see if they have any news. Now please go, I don't think you'd want Adam to see you like this."

Charlie had no energy to argue, he just nodded and slowly headed to the bathroom.

When he got to the bathroom, one look in the mirror made him nauseous. Everyone was right, he looked rough. He's face was very red and swollen from crying so much, his hair looked like it hadn't been brushed in a year, but what stunned him the most was his clothes. He wonders how no one thought he needed medical attention from how bad it looked. His outfit was just lightly damp, but it still had blood all over his shirt and pants. There was dried blood on his hands and arms, as well as his neck and face. It made him want to throw up. This wasn't his blood or the blood of a stranger, it was his roommate's, his teammate's, his best friend's blood. This blood was Adam's blood.

Luis walking into the bathroom snapped Charlie out of his thoughts. He thanked the speed skater and turned the water as hot as it would go trying to scrub everything away.

"Walking out of the bathroom, cleaner and dressed in gray sweatpants and a Minnesota Waves hoodie, Charlie was shocked to see that Coach Orion had showed up and was talking to the Ducks. The J.V. coach saw the Captain and gave him a sad smile before taking a seat to wait with the rest. By now everyone was getting frustrated. It had been a little over two hours and there was still no word. Just as Portman was about to go busting through the doors to see what was going on, a tired looking doctor came walking out.

"Banks"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter contains descriptions of injuries but nothing to gruesome I don't think. I'm still just going to stay read with caution. Enjoy- Evans **

The entire team stood when they heard Banks' name being called out, Bombay extending a hand as the doctor walked up to the group.

"Hi, I'm Gordon Bombay, Adam's old hockey coach. His father called me and asked me to be here since he couldn't. How is he?" the Peewee coach greeted.

The doctor shook his hand then looked to the rest of the group.

"First let me start by introducing myself, I'm Dr. Smith, I was the head doctor working with Adam Banks. As far as his medical status, I can only tell you that he is stable, and his injuries are not critical. Now Mr. Bombay, I did get a hold of Phillip Banks. Since he has given permission to release Adam to your custody, if you could please follow me so I can discuss some things in private."

Bombay nodded and started following the doctor. Just before they could disappear through the doors, Charlie came running up to them giving his coach a look he knew all too well. Bombay huffed before turning to the doctor.

"Please, can he come with us? He's the one who found Adam and is also his roommate." Bombay asked knowing how stubborn the captain Duck can be.

Dr. Smith didn't say anything and lead the two into an office. Charlie's gut feeling told him there was something more serious going on. He's seen enough movies to know when they put you in an office, it's never good. They all took a seat as Dr. Smith started talking.

"Look I'm not going to sugar code it. Adam is in pretty rough shape. Like I said earlier he's not critical but it's going to be a long healing process. Physically, he has fractures to his right ulna, radius and some of the bones in his wrist. We have put a splint on until he can see an orthopedic doctor. His torso also took a beating. He has three fractured ribs on the right side and several bruised ribs on both sides. Luckily, nothing has been punctured but it will be uncomfortable for a long time. We have his chest wrapped and will need to have the orthopedic doctor check it along with his arm. Other than that, we have stitched up some of the cuts and there's severe bruising in multiple places. It's going to take time and he will be quite painful, but I expect a full recovery. We will prescribe medications to keep his pain levels at minimum and his primary physician will be notified for any follow-ups."

Dr. Smith paused looking to see if either had any questions. Bombay looked serious, studying the doctor in full lawyer mode and Charlie was looking at the ground, trying to process everything. What the doctor had to say next was the hardest part of his job. He loved helping people but understood that it wasn't all scrapped knees and colds. Taking a deep breath, he continued informing the two.

"I assume you know he was sexually assaulted presumably by a group of people. He is lucky in that his rectum wasn't torn badly but he might have some bleeding over the next week or so. We did a rape kit and collected all the evidence we could and turned it over to the police, however his mental state is concerning. He wouldn't speak to us and started panicking when we were working on him. We had to give him a mild sedative to calm him down. I've worked other cases similar to Adam's and from what I've seen it's going to take a long time. Physically the wounds should heal in a matter of months but mentally it could take years. There is also the possibility that he may never be the same. I already told his father everything, but I suggest he gets a therapist soon to help him handle everything. He's going to need a lot of support and rest. We're keeping him overnight for observation and he will be released into your custody in the morning. Do you have any questions?"

As the doctor and Bombay started talking, the words kept going around in Charlie's head. Fractures, cuts, sexually assaulted, never fully heal, Charlie was terrified. If he didn't force Adam into going to the bonfire then this would have never happened. He hoped Adam can forgive him. The brunette suddenly found the room to be ten times smaller.

"Can I see him?" he asked jumping out of his seat, interrupting the conversation. Dr. Smith looked at the clock. It was nearing 1:45 am and technically visiting hours have ended hours ago but the look of the young Ducks face told the doctor he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Briefly, I will call a nurse to escort you to his room." Dr. Smith said picking up his phone. Within five minutes, Charlie was left with a heart-breaking sight. Adam was laying in the hospital bed with wires and bandages all around him. He had an IV taped in his left forearm, a nasal cannula giving him oxygen, and some other things Charlie didn't exactly know what they were.

"Surprisingly, Adam was still awake, but staring at the wall facing away from Charlie. Finding the courage to move, Charlie wiped the single tear falling down his cheek and entered the room. He noticed up close the blond looked much worse. His right arm was in a bulky splint that went from his hand to past his elbow, thick bandages were around his bare torso as well as some other places where he had been cut, and the bruising seemed to double since Charlie found him. Without a gown on, it was very clear to Charlie just how injured he was. Pulling a chair to sit by the teen, Charlie carefully took his left hand in his own.

"Adam, can you hear me?" He asked hesitantly. Adam didn't respond. "The other Ducks are outside, I'm sure they would love to see you. They are concerned about you, everyone is. Even Coach Orion is here, can you believe it." Charlie wasn't really sure what his point was. He was scared and kept rambling until a knock was heard. Not turning around, Charlie was startled to hear Bombay's voice.

"He'll be okay, Charlie. He's strong." Bombay said as he walked over to the other side of Adam. Looking at the injured hockey player, his heart ached. He's seen Adam hurt more times than he wanted but it's always simple injuries that take a few weeks to heal, never one this bad. One look in Adam's eyes anyone could tell he was heavily medicated and wasn't all with them. Bombay was shocked he was awake at all.

"Your parents said they are trying to get the next available flight back." He began in hope of getting Adam to acknowledge him. "Until then you're going to be staying with me." He paused and gently started running a hand through the blonde's hair "You'll get through this Adam. I know you will. We should let you get some sleep; I'll be back first thing in the morning.

As Bombay started towards the door, Charlie stood to follow him out. A hand grabbed Charlie's wrist making him turn around. He was met with cloudy blue eyes staring at him with a silent plead to stay.

"Coach, send the Ducks back to the dorms. Tell them there's a team meeting tomorrow" the Captain Duck said sitting back down as Bombay left for the waiting room to tell the team.

Charlie looked at Adam still holding his hand. "You should really get some rest Adam. God knows how exhausted you must be." He started to run his fingers through his friend's hair. "it's okay, I'm not going anywhere." Between the medications and Charlie's constant reassurance, Adam's eyes began growing heavier and heavier. Charlie continued to comfort his friend until Adam finally closed his eyes and his heart monitor became steady beeps. Even though Charlie knew Adam was asleep he couldn't bring himself to leave. He just kept watching over his friend as he slept and dared anyone to make him leave.


End file.
